


Kisses on the Cheek

by Star4545



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dan Howell, Hufflepuff Phil Lester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Gryffindor Dan Howell and Hufflepuff Phil Lester meet on the Hogwarts Express. As their time through Hogwarts goes on, Phil starts to kiss people on the cheek, all Dan wants is one simple kiss on his own cheek.





	Kisses on the Cheek

Dan looks at the train, full of apprehension. He is leaving his parents for a boarding school to learn magic, something none of his family ever believed in until his acceptance letter came in the mail with instructions to Diagon Alley and yet it didn't seem real until Dan acquired his wand. It was all like a slap in the face. Now there are families hugging and kids meeting up with their friends they haven't seen in a few months and Dan stands there alone with a trunk that was almost as big as he was and long wizard robes that he is convinced would look terrible on him. His parents are worried. They had never been exposed to the wizarding world and didn't really want to send away their only son to a school they never heard of with the inability to visit.

"Write us when you get time and you'll be home for Christmas. If you hate it, you don't have to go back." His worried mother states. "And make some friends. You are a very nice boy, Daniel."

"What if people make fun of me?" Daniel asks in a hushed voice.

"Why would they hate you before getting to know you?"

"I'm not from a wizarding family."

"I'm sure there are others like you, Danny." The train whistle blows. "Might want to get on." Dan nods warily, kissing his parents goodbye with tears in his eyes, dragging the heavy trunk behind him as he heaves his way onto the Hogwarts Express.

Phil knows the drill, his brother had done it all before, and he watched, waiting for his moment which has finally come. He quickly says goodbye to his parents with the promise to send an owl every now and again and runs as fast as he can with a heavy trunk and an owl cage. He is bustling with excitement and the anticipation of the sorting in just a few hours. He hopes to be in Gryffindor to carry on the legacy of his family. He wants it so badly.

Dan sits alone. He needs to gather his emotions and is too anti-social and unknowledgeable to interact with the other wizard first years. He watches outside the window. He just wants the train to leave already so he could wallow in his own self-pity for however long this ride is.

Phil goes to try and find an empty seat and then spots Dan, sitting in an empty carriage all by himself. Phil's heart falters and he moves to sit across from the boy.

"Is this seat taken?" Phil asks. Dan looks away from the window, almost laughing because the outfit comprised by the boy was so terribly mismatched. Phil spots the boy's red-rimmed eyes.

"No."

"Do you mind-"

"No." Phil sits down.

"I'm Philip Lester."

"I'm Daniel Howell."

"Nice to meet you." Phil says, jittery in his seat. The train whistle blows again and the seats lurch before the train is leaving. Dan doesn't have the heart to peek his head out the window as Philip is doing to say goodbye to his parents, it will just make him sadder. Once the platform is out of site, Phil sits back down. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"House?"

"Yeah, house." Dan looks at Phil confused. "Do you not know the houses?"

"No…"

"Are you a muggle born?"

"Muggle?"

"Human without magic."

"Yeah, I am a… muggle born." Phil's face lights up.

"That's so cool. My whole family are wizards, so if you have any questions you can ask me."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Phil smiles, encouraging for Dan to smile back. Dan gives off a small one. "Don't worry about missing your parents, Hogwarts is amazing. My brother went there, and he loved it. He works in the ministry now." Dan nods, pretending to know that there is a ministry.

"So, the houses?"

"Right! I want to be sorted into Gryffindor, that's where all the brave people go. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor. My whole family is Gryffindor. There's Hufflepuff where the natural caring and good finders go. There's Ravenclaw, that's for the brainy, know-it-alls. And Slytherin is for the cunning."

"Who is Harry Potter?" Phil gasps.

"You, my friend, need a wizarding world crash course. Sit back and relax, Philly's going to give it to yah."

Phil talks and talks and talks until the sweets cart rolls around. Phil gets one too many of everything claiming that Dan needed to try everything, but really it is an excuse to not get judged for buying way too many sweets. They gorge themselves on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while Phil now tries to explain Quidditch. Soon enough, it's time to change into their robes where his assumption is proved wrong. The robes didn't look half bad on him once he saw it on other students. The years above where screaming with excitement as they got close to the castle. Dan is in awe by the sight of the school, he hoped he would explore every bit of the castle.

The first years are put on a tour of the school while the upper-class students get ready for the feast. Then the first years arrive. Both Dan and Phil are filled with nervous energy. A speech is made, then the sorting starts. They start to call names and Dan's hands begin to sweat. Phil gets called before him and he not so gracefully makes it to the stool with the sorting hat which is placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screams causing an uproar from the Hufflepuff table. Phil is defeated. How is he going to break it to his parents that he isn't carrying on the Lester Legacy? All Phil hopes for now is that Dan is in his house and Dan hopes the same.

After a few more people, Dan's name is called. He does as everyone before him did and places the hat on his head. With little to no hesitation, the hat calls out, "Gryffindor." The whole table screams and welcomes him to the table. He sits next to a tall boy who has a head boy badge on his robe who whispers congratulations into his ear.

Phil easily makes friends. The people in his house were so welcoming to the few new additions and gave them all welcome presents (perfectly green houseplants with instructions on how to keep them watered) in the common room after the feast while the Gryffindors snuck in Butterbeer for their welcome party.

Dan soon learns about moving pictures and the lack of technology in the wizarding world. He embarrasses himself at the end of the week when he asks the head boy where the computer to email his parents were. He didn't necessarily understand the use of quills and caused a mess when writing to his parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great! I have so many cool classes like Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. I have made some really good friends as well. At the school, we are divided into houses. Mine is called Gryffindor which is the house of the brave. Me, brave, who would have thought? The wizarding world is so weird. I have to use an owl to communicate. THERE ARE NO COMPUTERS! Or phones! Or TVS! I hope they know what Marvel is. I also have to use a quill which is why this is so messy. And I've started to learn how to fly. My teacher thinks I'll be an excellent flyer and recommends I try out for the sport Quidditch next year.

Send me back an owl when you can,

Daniel

While Phil's first letter to his parents looked like this,

Hi,

Hogwarts is a lot of fun. Hufflepuffs are so nice. That's right I'm a Hufflepuff. Sorry for ruining the legacy. I have so many friends. I met this one boy on the train, but he hasn't really talked to me since. There has grown a divide between houses since Martyn has been here. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He is one of the only muggle-born in our year. But anyway, how are you?

Love,

Philip

Over the rest of their first year and their second and third year, the friendship between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dissipated. They both became involved in their own houses (inter-house relationship being platonic or romantic weren't common), Quidditch, and their differing studies. They would exchange words in the hallways occasionally, and something set Dan off every time he would see Phil kissing someone on the cheek.

The kissing on the cheek started in Phil's second year to students after meaningful conversations or after help was exchanged. Phil mainly did it to brighten people's day and make them feel loved. He loved seeing the blush creep onto the cheek of unsuspecting girls and boys in all the different houses. The Hufflepuffs would sometimes exchange the kiss, Ravenclaws full out blushed, and Slytherin/Gryffindors tried to hide their blush. However, the kissing of both genders on the cheek caused Phil trouble especially in fourth year.

Phil was coming back from helping some newer Divination students with the class, when he was stopped by some Slytherins. It was like they were waiting for him right outside the classroom. Phil gulps. He was tall, but he was super lanky (making him a pretty good seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team), but the Slytherins were broad and muscular.

"Hey guys!" Phil says in his usually cheerful way.

"Hey Lester." One of them says. Phil tries to pass them, but they stand in his way.

"It's pretty late, can you let me past?" Phil says, a quiver in his voice. Even if they let him through, the Hufflepuff common room and the Slytherin common room are both in the dungeon and they could easily follow him.

"Very funny. We aren't letting you off that easily." The other guy says.

"What do you mean?" The boys laugh.

"Hufflepuffs aren't that bright, I should've known I would have to spell it out for you." Before Phil had time to react, one of the boys had cast a spell to make him lift in the air.

"GUYS LET ME DOWN!"

"This is what you get. Kissing people on the cheek, what are you? Gay?" The boys break into laughter. Phil knew not to say anything because it would just egg them on, soon enough they would get bored and let him down.

"Can't you talk, Lester?"

Dan is up in the Astronomy Tower. He likes to do homework up there because it is rarely ever busy. He likes to watch the sunset and relax. He is coming down the stairs as it was getting late and he needed to return to the common room when he sees Phil Lester hanging in the air.

"Hey! Let him down!" Dan says.

"Oh look, it's Phil's little Gryffindor boyfriend. Oo, I'm so scared."

"I said, let him down."

"Daniel, I can handle this by myself." Phil says, Dan could tell he was crying.

"Shut it, gaylord."

"Don't call him that."

"I'm so scared of what a little Gryffindor might do to me. You are so not intimidating."

"Yeah… well… expelliarmus!" The wand controlling the flight of Phil, flies out of the Slytherin's hand, making Phil fall to the ground. "You better leave before I-"

"Alright fine. Let's leave the boyfriends in peace." The two Slytherins leave, leaving Dan and Phil alone for the first time since that faithful day on the Hogwarts Express. Phil is crying, hard. Dan had never seen a Hufflepuff cry. He isn't sure that he wanted to make a habit of it. Dan doesn't try and console him because they aren't that close, and Phil needed to let this out.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Does anything hurt?" Phil shakes his head. Dan goes over and offers his hands to help Phil stand up. He stands up shakily, before collapsing into Dan's arms into a fit of tears. His tears staining the robe Dan is still wearing. "Do you want to go back to your dormitory?" Phil nods, grabbing onto Dan's hand and moving his face away from Dan's shoulder.

"Would you walk me there?"

"Of course."

"I can't believe I can't even stand up for myself. I'm so useless."

"You aren't useless."

"Yeah I am. I'm not a good student or a good Quidditch player, I'm not a Gryffindor like the rest of my family. I'm just here."

"Don't put yourself down. You are a great person."

They walk to the Hufflepuff room with occasional sobs from Phil. Phil then enters the password by playing Helga Hufflepuff on the barrels, opening the passageway.

"Do you want to come in? I know you aren't supposed to, but I really need someone who isn't a Hufflepuff." Dan nods, following Phil into the Hufflepuff common room to be greeted by a couple confused Hufflepuffs.

"What is he doing here?"

"Hi Daniel!"

"Philip, have you been crying? Guys, Phil's been crying."

"Thanks for the concern, but I really want to be alone right now." A few Hufflepuffs gasp, never has Phil wanted to be left alone, no matter if he is an introvert or not. "C'mon Daniel."

Dan follows Phil to his dormitory which is thankfully empty. Phil makes a beeline to his bed, ripping off his shoes and plopping face down on the mustard yellow duvet only to start crying again. Dan looks around and sees the abundance of plants on the windowsill. Dan remembered how good Phil was at Herbology.

"It will be okay, Phil. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"How do you know? You don't even take Divination."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you will be okay. You are such a nice person, and everyone loves you. Those boys were being stupid. They are Slytherins after all." Phil turns around and looks at Dan, who was still awkwardly standing up. Phil pats his bed and Dan sits down next to him. Phil takes Dan's hand.

"Can we be friends? I know we only really talked on the Hogwarts Express, but I think it might be nice to have someone in a different house." Dan smiles. He didn't have many friends other than his Quidditch team.

"Yeah, I would really like that." Dan kisses Phil's cheek, making the Hufflepuff turn very red.

"That's my thing!" Phil kisses Dan's cheek, also making the Gryffindor red, but like previously observed, Dan tries his best to hide his face. He puts his head down and smiles. "Oh my gosh, you have dimples. You are the cutest Gryffindor I've ever seen." Making Dan blush even more. "Ok, as first order of our friendship, I need your help naming this plant." Phil goes over, grabbing a little cactus off the window sill.

"I think the plant's name is Thor."

"Thor?"

"Like the Superhero in the Marvel movies."

"Marvel?"

"It's a muggle movie series. You must watch it, Phil. It's a sin you haven't."

"Maybe one day I will." Phil says, knowing vaguely what movies are from his Muggle Studies class.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"Then my job is here is done."

"No, don’t leave."

"I have to go back to Gryffindor at some point. We have Astronomy tomorrow anyway."

"Sit next to me."

"Will do."

"Bye." Phil says, kissing Dan on the cheek before he gets up. Phil observes the inevitable Gryffindor hiding of blushing.

"Bye. Feel better, Phil. You are amazing, remember that." Phil blushes again, he knew from then on this would be a great friendship… he just knew.

Dan leaves the dormitories to make his way up to the Gryffindor common room and dorms but before leaving a bunch of nervous Hufflepuffs were standing by the exit. They all looked worried and upset.

"How's Philip?" The prefect asks.

"He's okay."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Some Slytherins were making fun of him, I caught them."

"So, you saved him?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good for you. I'm going to check on him." The Hufflepuffs leave the exit alone so Dan can exit. He almost didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in Phil's dorm and get to know each other. But, sadly it was late, and he is already out past curfew.

By fifth year, Dan and Phil are relatively close. Their friendship isn't very open to the public because of the norms of staying friends within your house, so they easily sneak around during their free periods every day. The two are busy studying for their O.W.L.S which are coming up too soon for either Dan or Phil's liking. Both are good students; however, Phil hates exams. He hates the pressure, the atmosphere, and his brother only told him horror stories of the O.W.L.S.

Dan, on the other hand, is nervous for the results. "If I fail these, I don't know what I'll do. Even if my parents don't understand the wizarding world or the classes I'm taking, they still want me to do well. I must do well, Phil. I have to be an Auror. I have to do well. I have to-"

"You'll do your best. That's all anyone every wants from you."

"I appreciate your positive attitude, but I have to do well."

"Daniel, close your book and look at me." Dan doesn't look up, just flips to the next page. "Daniel!"

"What?"

"Close your book and look at me." Dan complies, and Phil sees the stress in Dan's eyes. Phil had never seen a Gryffindor being so vulnerable, it almost scared him. "Everything will be okay. You will do great. You need a break. Do you want to go to the Quidditch Pitch if it isn't being used?"

"People will see us."

"So, what?"

"People will judge us. I don't need that to add to my plate of stress. I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"But I'll be off schedule."

"One break will only help you." Dan puts his head in the crook of Phil's shoulder. "I'll wake you in a half an hour." Phil couldn't focus on studying. He is too focused on Dan's hair tickling his neck, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Their spot in sixth year is the top of the Astronomy Tower, being that it is the only class shared between the two and the spot in the daylight was usually vacant. Dan takes Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Transfiguration. Phil takes Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination, Astronomy, and Muggle Studies (even though Dan tells him that half the stuff he is learning isn't correct). They are helping each other with homework. First, it was the Astronomy homework and then Phil claimed he needed to take Dan's future for Divination.

"Okay, are you ready to hear about your future?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dan didn't necessarily believe in the subject Phil was most passionate about. He just didn't believe that some tea leaves or cards could tell him everything that was going to happen to him in the apparent future. Dan had just drunken the tea from the cup that Phil was interpreting.

"So, it looked like you got a heart, an anchor, and a moon."

"And that means?"

"I'm getting there." Phil says, franticly turning pages in his book to figure out what they mean.

"The heart means love is coming your way or if you are already in love, marriage is coming soon." Dan lets that sink in whilst Phil finds the next thing. He won't lie about how he sometimes looks at Phil. He loved seeing Phil's mousy brown hair being freshly cut after break and his blue eyes. He loves Phil's laugh and smile. He loves the blush that always escapes Phil's cheeks whenever Dan makes contact with him.

"The anchor means success in business or in love and is very lucky. And the moon means great happiness and success."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you are one lucky guy." Phil feels some jealously lie within him. He wondered if Dan is dating some Gryffindor without telling him. He loves Dan. He loves Dan so much. He loves Dan so much and gives him so many unnecessary cheek kisses, but he doubts Dan will ever really notice him.

"Why do you kiss people on the cheek?"

"I don't know, it's to make their day better I guess. In a world full of magic, there is still a lot of crap."

"That's weirdly poetic." Phil smiles.

"I guess."

"Were you always okay with kissing guys on the cheek?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure I'm gay, so I've never had a problem. The straight guys might have one though."

"How'd you know you were gay?"

"I just knew, but I kissed a couple guys before."

"Guys at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"There are other gay guys in Hogwarts?"

"Not just in Hogwarts, in our year."

"No way! Who?"

"I don't want to out anyone."

"I won't tell."

"Nick."

"Gryffindor, bludger Nick?"

"Yeah."

"No fucking way."

"Yes way."

"I always wondered why he checked out my ass in the dormitories." Phil's jealously builds up again. "Have you kissed him?"

"Yeah, we went to Hogmeade a few times together. He is really smart."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Yeah, but not as good as Allen in Ravenclaw."

"Who else have you kissed? Or dated? Or whatever?"

"I dated a Hufflepuff named Chris for a while, but sometime just didn't click. But he was such a good kisser." Dan knows Chris, remember when him and Phil dated. He had plump, pink lips. He looked like he would be an excellent kisser.

"Do you want to switch to potions?"

"Yeah, sure." Phil says disappointingly. He wished Dan would kiss him. Dan hands Phil the flashcards with potion names and uses. "This potion is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker and smells different to every person."

"Easy, Amortentia."

"What does it smell like to you?"

"Chocolate, fresh books, the Quidditch pitch, the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, petrichor," Dan starts to blush. "your shampoo."

"My shampoo?"

"Yeah." Phil blushes.

"Would you ever take Amortentia?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want a false sense of love that is merely obsession. I want the real thing. And the person I like, I think I can get without a stupid love potion."

"Who do you like?" Dan leans over all the scattered books to kiss Phil directly on the lips.

"That was-"

"Magical." Phil replies.

"Definitely." Dan says, before going in for another kiss. Kissing Phil is like casting a Patronus charm when you must think of all your happiest moments. Kissing Phil is eating one too many chocolate frogs. Kissing Phil is like when Dan first came to Hogwarts, overwhelmed but in love with everything.

Over the summer between sixth and seventh year, Phil spends two weeks at Dan's house. Before agreeing to this, the parents met at platform nine and three quarters. It was semi-awkward considering that Dan's parents still didn't understand the muggle world, however they liked the wizarding parents and Phil seemed very nice. Neither pair of parents knew that their boys were dating which Dan and Phil deduced was a reason why they agreed to them staying for so long at one another's house.

Since Phil passed his apparition test, he easily apparates to the Howell's doorstep, knocking on it loudly. Dan's parents, who are watching some telly in the living room, jump. Dan bolts down the stairs, opening the door to Phil who is wearing a weird ensemble of clothing, trying to look like a muggle, however for whatever reason, he is still wearing wizarding robes.

"Hi. Nice ensemble there, Philly."

"Nice to see you too, Howell. And what do you want me to do? It's not like I own muggle clothes."

"I'll let you borrow some. Come in and I'll carry your trunk."

"The best boyfriend ever." Phil says semi loudly.

"Shh, my parents might hear." Phil rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Howell." Phil says as he sees the muggle parents waiting patiently in the entryway. He goes up to them, kissing them both on the cheek, before going back to Dan and kissing his cheek. The parents are both surprised by the fact that the boy just kissed their cheeks, but soon regarded it as a "weird wizard thing."

"It's nice to see you, Philip." Mrs. Howell says.

"Daniel, do you need help there?" Mr. Howell asks.

"No, I'm alright. C'mon Phil, I'll show you my room." Dan drags Phil and his trunk upstairs to his room. "My parents will probably offer you the guest room, but you can sleep in here with me, if you want." They don't often sneak into each other's dormitories with the consequence of getting caught, but here, they could be together all night with nothing to worry about.

"Woah, there are so many muggle things." Dan blushes as he puts down the trunk. His room was filled with muggle things like a computer, a TV, and a phone. His walls were covered with non-moving pictures of muggle bands such as Muse and Marvel superheroes except for a poster of Harry Potter and a Gryffindor banner. "What's this?" Phil asks, holding up Dan's phone.

"Oh, it's a phone. It's probably dead. It's to make calls, so we don't have to send Owls, and it has apps on it. Apps are like games, music, stuff like that."

"That’s so cool." Dan then gets stuck in a loop of explaining different Muggle things to him. Some Phil knew because of his Muggle Studies course, but Dan has learned that most of the stuff taught in that class is untrue or not entirely correct.

Over the course of the night and the next few days, Dan introduced Phil to some of his favorite things. They binge watch the Marvel movies, mainly so Phil can understand the hilarity of naming a cactus Thor. He also shows Phil the game Mario Kart which confused him to no end. You would think in a world full of magic, Mario Kart would not be so mind blowing.

There was one instance when they were playing that made Dan realize just how terrible the wizarding world is for not having Mario Kart.

"Daniel! Daniel! I'm winning! Ha-ha sucker."

"Philip, which screen are you looking at?"

"The top one."

"I'm the top one. You are the bottom."

"No…"

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes."

"You just don't want to admit you are losing."

"Philip, you are the bottom screen. You chose to play Princess Peach. Princess Peach is on the bottom screen. I'm playing my Mii."

"I hate this muggle game."

"Then don't play it."

"But I want to beat you."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey! You're mean."

"You love me." Dan says, playfully. He did love Phil but was not fully in love yet.

"Sure."

It is the weekend. Dan and Phil are lazing around with Muse playing through the speakers of Dan's room. They are lying together on the bed, Dan playing with Phil's hair. "I want to dye my hair." Phil says.

"What?"

"Dye it."

"I'm sure there is a spell or a potion for that."

"No! I mean the muggle way."

"You realize that's like permanent until you dye it again or grow it out?"

"I know."

"What color?"

"Black."

"Why? I like your ginger hair."

"If you are so infatuated with Harry Potter, I might as well dye my hair black to look more like him." Dan blushes. He really is infatuated with Harry Potter. He has told Phil on multiple occasions how much he looks up to him and how he wants to be just like him. He admired Harry's quidditch skill and thought that in his younger years, Harry was quite attractive. Phil doesn't stray too far from Harry's looks. They both had the same glasses and sure Harry's eyes are greener, but Phil with black hair would make them look even closer.

"I'm not infatuated."

"Yes, you are, you've said it yourself."

"Yeah, but I like the way you look."

"Yeah, but you like the way Harry looks more."

"Not true."

"Very true."

"But I like you. You are my boyfriend. Not Harry Potter. You don't have to look like him for me to like you. Hell, I already like you."

"Aww thanks. But I still want to dye my hair."

And that is how Dan ends up with gloves full of black dye, putting it into Phil's perfectly good ginger hair. "Are you almost done?" Phil asks every five minutes.

"You are the one who wanted this the muggle way."

"Ugh." Dan puts some more dye in.

"Alright, the instructions say you need to wait thirty minutes and then wash it out."

"Thirty minutes is like a lifetime."

"We can play a game of Mario Kart."

"Oh, so I can beat you."

"Yes, Philip, so you can beat me."

After Phil washes out his hair, he puts on some clothes and goes back to Dan's room who is sitting on his laptop. Phil clears his throat and Dan looks up at him.

"Fuck, you look so hot." Phil laughs. "Fucking hell, Lester. Black really suits you."

"Are you turned on, Howell?"

"Maybe a bit." Phil goes over to where Dan is on the bed and kisses him fiercely.

"Merlin's beard, you are hot." Phil blushes.

"Thanks. You aren't too shabby yourself." They end up lazily kissing on Dan's bed for a couple minutes before Dan moves his lips to Phil's neck. "That feels so good."

"Mm."

"Daniel, I'm worried." Dan stops what he's doing and looks up at Phil. "It's just… if we go any farther, what if it isn't magical?"

"It doesn't matter whether it's magical or not. You are you and I'm me and I'll like you even no matter what happens, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Now do you want to stop or keep snogging?"

"Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I really like you, Daniel."

"I really like you too, Philip."

"And not just because I look like Harry Potter?"

"It helps."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Phil kisses Dan's lips in the wonderful, magical way that encompassed all their kisses.

"Have you ever done anything more than kissing?"

"No." Phil pushes some hair out of Dan's eyes. "You?"

"No. But I want to with you…now."

"Mm."

"I'm going to kiss you so hard that it feels like you caught the Quaffle."

"Nice try."

"Shut up, I'm trying to turn you on."

"Just kiss me, Lester."

They kiss again for a couple minutes before Dan's hands start to travel up Phil's shirt only for Phil to shiver at the contact of Dan's cold hands on his warm body.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt?"

"Yeah, I'll take off mine too."

"Alright."

The two take off their shirts. They had seen each other shirtless a few times, but never in this way. Phil's hands make their way to Dan's chest, running his fingers quickly over Dan's nipples, before settling them on Dan's shoulders.

"Trousers?" Phil asks.

"You want to take off trousers?"

"Um, yeah. I'm getting hard." Phil says, almost embarrassed.

"Oh, um, yeah, ok." Dan says, flustered. The boys take off their trousers leaving them in just their pants. They are both becoming hard. Phil puts his lips on Dan's, letting his hands wander, Dan doing the same.

"Are you living some weird sexual fantasy of yours? Getting off with some Harry Potter look alike." Phil whispers in his ear.

"Don't kink shame me."

"M'not."

"Philip, can I touch you?"

"Um, yeah. C-Can I-"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Before either of them knew it, they were jerking themselves off.

"Fuck, Phil, fucking hell. That feels wonderful." Dan says, while Phil was mumbling under his breath, "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Let's just say it is magical.

Phil departs the Howell house like how he came. Kissing both parents on the cheek, Dan's as well, wishing them a good rest of the summer, telling Dan he would see him in two weeks, and disapparates to arrive to a house where his mother scolded him off for changing his hair.

Dan arrives to the Lester household on a sunny day in early August. Like Phil, he apparates outside the Lester's house and knocks on the door where a smiley Hufflepuff answered the door wearing some of the clothes he took from Dan (it is an old plaid shirt and some skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly).

"Long time no see, Philip. Your hair still looks great."

"Thanks, at least someone thinks so. My mum has tried every jinx to fix it and it doesn't work. I guess nothing can combat the power of muggle hair dye. Oh, where are my manners, come in, won't yah." Dan follows Phil in and takes in everything. Phil is from a whole wizard family, something Dan isn’t used to. There are things flying all around like a tea kettle pouring tea by itself.

"Mum, the tea's ready!" Philip yells. "You want a cuppa?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Phil gets out another teacup as a woman with wizard robes on her body comes jolting downstairs.

"Thanks for telling me. I must leave soon to go to St. Mungo's. I'll be back in time to cook dinner." Phil nods, handing her cup, and kissing her cheek. Then, handing a cup to Dan. He takes a sip, it is the perfect temperature. It is then that Mrs. Lester notices Daniel. "You must be Daniel. Phil has told me so much about you. What a cute couple you two are." Dan's eyes widen, looking at Phil with a betrayed look of, 'you told her.' "Don't worry, Daniel. Philip didn't tell me anything. I'm just-"

"She's an expert in divination. Can read minds, see the future." Dan nods, taking another sip.

"Oh, you two are just so adorable. A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. You know Daniel, I'm a Gryffindor." Dan nods.

"Philip has told me."

"His father and I met in the common room. Quite a love story we have, I tried to use Amortentia to get him, and then we fell in love. Of course, now it's real love. But you two have such a wonderful connection. I see big things in both of your futures. I should be off now, thanks for the tea, Phil. I love you. See you later. Your father should be home tonight as well. Big treat."

"Bye mum."

"Bye Mrs. Lester." Mrs. Lester apparates out of the house and Dan and Phil look at each other.

"Why is your dad being home a big treat?"

"He works for the ministry, he isn't often here over the summer. It's normally just my mum and my brother, sometimes he's here."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, but he is a bit of a dick to me… so is my brother for that matter."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Being a Hufflepuff?"

"Ding ding."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Does your dad and brother know about us?"

"I dunno know. My mum could've blabbed about it."

"Is she really psychic?"

"With some things. She always used to ask me about a brown-haired muggle born boy before I ever met you. And she told me one day I would fall in love with him."

"You are just making that up."

"Nope I swear it happened."

"Woah."

"Yeah." They drink their tea. "Are you done? Do you want another cup?"

"I'm done."

"I'll take your cup."

"Thanks." With a flick of his wand, the washing up is done.

"Do you want to go up to my room?"

"Whatever you would like."

"Well, there isn't much to do, because unlike the muggles, we don't have Mario Kart or Marvel."

"I don't know how I'll survive." They make their way up a rickety staircase to Phil's room. It is painted Hufflepuff colors with a huge painting of the crest on one wall. It has a giant bookcase and a few Quidditch posters. His broomstick is mounted on his wall and plants on the windowsill.

"My mum did murals for both Martyn and my room." 

"It's cool."

"Don't tell her that."

"You must be tired from the travel."

"Yes, the one-minute apparation really took a lot out of me." Dan says, sarcastically.

"It's so tiresome."

"Has it really been two weeks since we've seen one another?"

"Sadly."

"I missed you."

"Same."

They both sit on Phil's bed for Merlin knows how long just talking, kissing, and playing with each other's hair till they hear footsteps downstairs.

"It's probably just mum or dad. We don’t have to go anywhere."

"Good."

"Daniel, do you think it's weird we still call each other by our full names?"

"It's not weird until you make it weird. Do you want to call me Dan instead? Or Howell? Or Danny? Or the best chaser Hogwarts has ever had?"

"Definitely the last one."

"I'll look forward to it, Phil. Oo, that's different. Phil."

"You called me Phil before."

"When?"

"When we were jerking off in your room?"

"What time?"

"The first time."

"Oh, yeah."

"Mm."

Later in the day, Dan and Phil go downstairs to be met with Phil's Gryffindor family. His mom, dad, and brother are sitting at the table.

"Just in time boys. Grab a seat."

"Everyone this is Dan. Dan this is my family."

"Hello." Dan says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phil's dad. Son, what have you done with your hair?" Phil blushes. It must've been a long time since the two have seen each other.

"I dyed it."

"I've tried everything to revert it. He used some muggle hair dye. You’re sneaky child." Phil shrugs.

"I'm Martyn. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." The two boys sit down at the table. Dan admires how Phil looks so much like his father and his brother.

"Good man!" Mr. Lester says. "You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, chaser."

"I was a chaser too. Mum and Dad were both beaters, weren't you?" Martyn says. The food is now being passed around for dinner.

"Oh, those were the times." Mrs. Lester recounts.

"We can't forget little Philly here, he is the Hufflepuff seeker." Martyn ruffles Phil's hair.

"He is quite a good seeker at that. Scored against Gryffindor and the other houses on more than one occasion." Phil looks at Dan to say 'thanks for that'

"How's Gryffindor these days? Still have wicked parties?" Mr. Lester asks.

"Of course, though I don't usually attend. Not my cup of tea."

"What is your cup of tea then?"

"Reading. Talking with Phil. Yeah."

"Sounds like you two are two peas in a pod." Dan and Phil look at each other before going back to eating. "But of course, _you_ are a Gryffindor. What do you want to do after Hogwarts? Any ideas?"

"I want to be an Auror."

"Big aspiration. Are you brave enough?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, so…"

"Right you are. Phil, what do you want to do?" Phil shrugs.

"He probably wants to be the new Newt Scamander and care for hundreds of creatures or water plants for a living." Martyn says, causing his father to laugh. Phil becomes upset, Dan feels his energy, and quickly counteracts.

"Hey! Phil is a great student who is liked by everyone. He could become an Auror as easily as I could. So, don't put him down just because he isn't a Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs have so many great qualities." Dan says.

"All we were having is a bit of fun. Little Philly is used to it." Martyn says.

"I think Daniel is right, let's change the conversation. My mother is doing much better. Phil, you really have to go see her soon."

"I will after Dan leaves."

"Maybe when we go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff."

"Yeah sounds good. I'm done. Thanks for dinner. C'mon Dan."

"Are you two dating?" Martyn asks.

"Um, what?" Phil sputters.

"Mum, is he the brown-haired muggle born boy? Dan are you muggle born?" Dan nods.

"How do you know about that?"

"We all do." Mr. Lester says. "Your mum told me the minute she first saw it."

"Oh. Well, yes, he is… my boyfriend. Got a problem or is it just another addition on the list of things to make fun of Phil about?"

"Well, I think it's sweet. Have a good night boys." Mrs. Lester says.

"Don't be too loud, you can hear everything in this house." Martyn says.

The two boys go upstairs, Phil rightfully fuming with a small amount of anger. "Ugh, I hate them!"

"You don't mean that."

"They are so disrespectful. I just wish I was a Gryffindor, you know? Life would be so much easier. I wouldn't be ridiculed by my brother and my dad, we wouldn't have to sneak around school."

"I like that you are a Hufflepuff. I like how sweet and caring you are. I like how we balance each other out. I love studying with you on top of the Astronomy tower. I love how you dyed your hair for me. I love when you kiss me. I love when you play with my hair. I can't wait to sneak around even more no matter what happens because I love holding you in my arms. I love how you kiss everyone on the cheek just to make their day. I love how you name your plants. I love how passionate you are about being a seeker and Herbology, and Divination. I love you so much."

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh great."

"I'm sorry for lashing out."

"That was barely lashing out."

"It was for me. All I want to do is put on my pajamas and lie on your chest forever."

"Sounds good."

"Do you ever think about being a muggle? Like what would it be like?"

"Yeah, especially when I'm home. It would be so much simpler."

"Mm. I don't know if I would've met you then or how I would've."

"But I reckon we would have. In any situation. I mean, your mum did see it in her vision or whatever. We must be meant to be."

"Can you imagine a world without magic?"

"Yeah the first ten years of my life."

"Right. Are muggles okay with homosexuality?"

"Some are, some aren't. Just like the wizarding world."

"What if people at school find out? Not only are we two boys but inter-house?"

"It will be fine. You're a Hufflepuff, find the positive."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yeah." Dan digs out of his bag a box of black hair dye. "You are going to need it if you want it to stay that color.

The next two weeks at the wizarding house were full of Quidditch matches, trips into the muggle town, Dan helping Phil choose good outfits from the Hufflepuff's wardrobe, and lots and lots of kissing. They both go to Diagon Alley on the last day to buy their school supplies before Dan is off to spend one last week with his parents before heading back off to Hogwarts for their last school year. 

The school year passes by in a blur. A blur where they somehow weren't caught. Except right before their N.E.W.T.S exams. It is a stupid idea, but it is late at night, so they figured nothing would come from making out in the Gryffindor Common Room. They are sitting in front of the fire, a blanket over them, and Phil looks so cute with messy black hair (he ended up starting to use a jinx because he didn't have the access or the money to get muggle hair dye) and in Dan's Gryffindor jumper.

"I'm so tired." Dan whines. "But it feels so good when you do that." Phil is kissing Dan's neck.

"Babe, I don't know when else we will have time. I'm tired too."

"Ugh, why is everything you do so hot?"

"Mm, I dunno."

"Isn't it fun? Sneaking around like this?"

"Anything is fun if you are there."

"Yeah it is."

They continue to lazily kiss. It is so late at night, probably around midnight and lights out is at ten. But neither really cared what with their stress with exams, they really needed this, almost as much as Dan needed to do well on his N.E.W.T.S.  But it seemed the universe was not in their favorite as Professor McGonagall catches the two boys.

"Philip Lester, Daniel Howell, what are you two doing?"

"Miss, I can explain." Phil starts.

"Phil, I must ask you to return to your house. As for you, Mr. Howell, I know how much your sleep matters to you, up you go."

News spread quickly as when Phil wakes up everyone sees Dan's Gryffindor sweatshirt. The Gryffindor's just find out from gossip. It is hard for the first couple days. The Hufflepuffs, no surprise, are super happy for the two, gushing about how cute they look and ask them for details about the relationship. The Gryffindors aren't on the same page. They would unintentionally or maybe intentionally make rude comments about his sexuality, asking him if he should bunk with the girls now, and making fun of Phil in general. But it only caused the two boys to never leave each other's side except for class. They would hold hands in the hallways and go to their many secret locations to study and chat. Dan and Phil learned to take the insensitive comments coming from their classmates and that was that. Phil still kisses people on the cheek and Dan still is worrying about exams. It is during Transfiguration when McGonagall first hears the insults. Dan's partner is pushing him around and calling him names. McGonagall immediately puts an end to the bullying. After that, more and more people from all different houses start to come out even having enough people to start a LGBTQIA+ club.

Soon the N.E.W.T.S were taken and both boys are extremely nervous about their results, so they decide to go on a date to Hogsmeade. It is the first time they are going there as an out couple. They walk around, drink one too many glasses of butterbeer, and buy so many sweets that their teeth would most certainly rot. They soon find out they did incredibly well on their exams, however instead of becoming an Auror, Dan is scouted by a Quidditch team and becomes a professional player while Phil goes to run a magical plant shop in Diagon Alley until Dan becomes "too old" to play and moves onto teaching Muggle Studies. Phil, not wanting to be away from Dan, follows him to Hogwarts, only to be offered the job of head of Hufflepuff house.

After a couple years, the two get married. It is a small wedding and work on adopting a wizard child after trying to find a potion that would allow one of them to have their child, sadly one did not exist. They soon find a little girl who is ten years old about to start her career at Hogwarts.

Dan and Phil live a happy, magical life. Full of twists and turns. But that magic sparks never leave them even after years and years of kissing. They met on the Hogwarts express when all Dan was, was a dough eyed confused boy and then he met the scared Phil Lester who wanted nothing more than to be a Gryffindor like the rest of his family. Then they grew, and Phil started to kiss people on the cheek and with that kiss on the cheek, with no help from any love potion, Dan fell in love and Phil followed. Their love as bright as a Patronus charm and it is so magical that no one could ever stop it.

 

 


End file.
